Promesas
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Conforme avanza la batalla eres golpeado duramente. Todos se agitan al ver lo mal que lo estas pansando, me piden que haga algo al respecto, pero aunque me duela verte así, aunque quiera ayudarte, no puedo... te prometi no hacerlo [Shonenai][KaixTakao]


**Promesas**

**by Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Sábado 30 de Diciembre del 2006.

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen-ai (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hi! Llego tarde, espero que no muy tarde con este fic.

_Yami Hisaki: No manches! Ahora si que la inspiración tardo en llegarte._

T.T No soy buena para los One-shots, siempre me quedan kilométricos.

_Yami Hisaki: De acuerdo, de acuerdo niña, empieza de una vez._

Okas. n.n, esto es algo raro… como todos mis fics, es un POV de Takao y como casi ya es costumbre mia, me gusta contar "lo que no se vió" en TV, ajajajaja, todos recuerdan las palabras de Taka-kun cuando Rei-kun y Max-chan querían parar la batalla de Kai contra Brooklyn, pues Taka habló de una promesa pero nunca se vio como fue que la hicieron pues aquí doy una muestra de cómo es que hicieron esa promesa.

_Yami Hisaki: Apuesto a que no está tan lejos de la realidad, pero es Yaoi, bueno Shonen-ai v.v_

Claro que es Shonen-ai y se los dedico a todos por las fiestas Navideñas y de año nuevo, pero con dedicación especial a Takaita Hiwatari y a Kaily Hiwatari.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ "Como le salen parientes a Kai por todos lados."_

¡No empieces Yami! Hola niñas espero que les guste el fic, y si no les gusta entenderé no es lo mejor que he hecho, auque si lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Que se diviertan!

_Yami Hisaki: Y no olviden dejarnos su E-mail o su Reply en su review para contestarles sus comentarios._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…/ pensamientos; MAYUSCULAS Gritos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Promesas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Takao.

…

_---¡KAI!---._

_---Kinomiya…---._

_---¡De prisa Kai, toma mi mano!---._

_---Pero, yo… no sé si pueda cambiar---._

…

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer y mi duda es ¿Por qué justo ahora lo debo traer a mi cabeza? Si… tal vez sea por que en este momento estamos en una situación muy parecida a aquella. Ese día te fuiste igual que esta vez… sin explicaciones. ¿Con motivos? No sé, tal vez los tenías y sobre las explicaciones, nunca has tenido o te has visto obligado a dárselas a nadie "es mi vida" dirías, eso es lo que tu crees, pero cuando tienes amigos a ellos se las debes por que tu vida ya no solo te pertenece a ti, pero eso es algo que todavía no comprendes, eres un maldito terco extremista, y según tú, el fanfarrón alardista soy yo.

Permaneces sentado en el suelo del Dojo desde que llegamos y no has dicho ni una sola palabra, aunque ¿Qué es lo que espero de ti? no eres muy platicador, lo sé de sobra, creo que has hablado en toda tu vida lo que yo he hablado en una semana, quizás menos de una semana, a veces hablo demasiado y eso antes te ponía los nervios de punta, pero gracias a eso conozco tu voz, aunque no sé porque debiera tener ganas de escucharla, eres una persona solitaria a la que le asfixia la compañía, se que el tipo de vida que has llevado te ha hecho ser así… se que eres mi amigo, prueba de ellos es que estas aquí. Tu podrías estar justo ahora en cualquier otro lugar, allí donde estuviste estos días después de que fueras rechazado por BEGA, más sin embrago estas aquí… aceptaste a Dranzer Metal System y nos encaraste… me encaraste, al igual que lo hiciste ese día que te fuiste a BEGA, al igual que ese día que te fuiste con Valkov… dijiste que no te interesaba seguir con nosotros… y me lo dijiste tan claro que dolió, juro que dolió. Rei, Max y Kyojyu estaban sorprendidos de que te hubieses ido así, pero yo no solo estaba sorprendido, a mi me dolía la idea de que en todo este tiempo no nos tuvieras ni la más mínima estima… y lloré, ni si quiera me ocupé de ocultarlo, soy pésimo ocultando mis emociones, no soy como tú.

Me costaba creerlo, pues aunque eras un maldito arrogante, que no tenía interés en conocernos, siempre estuviste ahí, aun en los peores momentos, pero algo que odiaba de ti era que nos trataras como a unos niños tontos. Sé que no soy un genio, pero ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? Como si tú fueras perfecto y nunca te equivocaras. Pese a todo eso… quería que volvieras… te quería a mi lado.

Extendí mi mano y te ofrecí mi ayuda, por que sé que el mundo en que viviste te enseñó que es hostil y que no se puede confiar mas que en si mismo, confiar en ti mismo está bien, pero cuando tenemos problemas, cuando las cosas no van bien, todos tenemos derecho a pedir ayuda, el mundo no termina si cometes un error. Quería mostrarte que no estabas solo y que si caes hay alguien que te sostendrá… yo te sostendré, por que no somos perfectos y por que no somos autosuficientes necesitamos de los demás de vez en cuando…

…

_---Llegas tarde---._

…

Esas fueron mis palabras en el río. Puedo confesar que te estuve esperando, por ellos no escogí a ninguno de los demás, sé que eres mi amigo, pero no eres un amigo como los demás aún te resistes a formar parte de un equipo y las veces que te he pedido ayuda te has negado, no te quieres involucrar, pero cuando menos me lo espero, volteo y estas ahí, al final resulta que te arrepientes y vuelves, quizá es por eso que en esta ocasión te esperaba porque sin darme cuenta comencé a confiar en ti… y sé que tú has aprendido a confiar en mi.

Te miro allí sentado y reflexiono todo esto, de pie junto a la puerta del Dojo, son justo dos años que llevo de conocerte dentro de tus límites, pues el Takao de hace tres años ya se hubiera hartado con este silencio y ya hubiera dicho una tontería que te hubiera irritado, pero hoy he aprendido a respetar tus silencios, comunicas mucho en ellos, comunicas que estas bien, que no quieres hablar, que estas tranquilo, que no hay algo que te preocupe; pero al mismo tiempo comunicas que algo no te importa, comunicas que lo que estés pensando no le incumbe a nadie y puedo saber todo eso con tan solo mirar tus ojos, a veces me sorprende la manera en que he llegado a comprenderte, sé que estas furioso por la batalla que tuviste hace dos días y sé que si has vuelto es porque estás dispuesto a beybatallar mañana.

–Ya ha anochecido.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso… estoy seguro de que no fui yo quien lo dijo y como no hay nadie más en la habitación, tan solo tu y yo, concluyo que has sido tú quien lo has dicho, pero por qué motivo Kai Hiwatari tomaría en cuenta lo que es obvio, tú nunca hablas más de lo necesario.

–Deben ser como las 7:00 –No sé por qué lo he dicho, no es como si creyera que estés intentando comenzar una plática. –/¿Kai Hiwatari comenzando una plática?.../– Eso no parece lógico, es más hasta creo que parece un chiste, pero no me río, eso te puede irritar y la verdad no estoy de humor para comenzar una discusión, ni quiero verte molesto, pues he de admitir que alguna vez fue divertido verte enojado, pues tu gesto de "todo me vale un soberano comino" desaparecía totalmente y eso era digno de ver, pues no cualquier cosa te irrita, creo que solo yo soy capaz de irritarte.

–Dos derrotas y un empate.

Es lo segundo que te escucho decir, al parecer estas enterado de cómo va el torneo, pero hay algo que me inquieta y no es tu conocimiento en lo sucedido, sino…

–¿Quisiera saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

–Vagando.

–¿Vagando? –Repito lo que has dicho y parpadeo varias veces hasta que caigo en la cuenta– ¡WAAA! –Grito y después me tapo la boca– /¡Maldición! ¡Lo dije! ¡No lo pensé! ¿Por qué no lo pensé?/

–Estas enterado… ¿O no?

Dices con tu típico tono ecuánime, a pesar del escándalo que acabo de hacer.

–¿Enterado? –repito y aun no me creo lo que pasa ¿Acaso estamos teniendo una conversación? Miro tu perfil y te veo distante… /¿Si te refieres a la batalla que tuviste contra Brooklyn?, claro que la vi… y aun me cuesta creer que hayas perdido de aquella manera contra él…– Lo siento…

–No quiero que me compadezcas– sueltas repentinamente enojado.

–¡…! –Me he quedado sin palabras– /¡Genial! Ya te he hecho enojar y lo peor de todo es que esta vez si fue sin intención/ –No dices nada más y miro tu ropa… tu rostro… y tus brazos. Me da la impresión de que no has hecho nada por curar tus heridas y es muy probable que mi impresión sea acertada, te has atrevido a admitir que solo importas tu mismo y que tan solo de ti te ocupas, más sin embrago no cuidas de ti, por eso digo que eres un extremista. –La batalla de mañana es muy importante, aun estamos con un pie dentro y uno fuera– digo con seriedad.

–… –no dices nada, pero sé lo que piensas.

–¿Podrás hacerlo?

–A eso vine– Respondes únicamente.

No me explico el por que, pero tu respuesta me ha molestado un poco, pues ésta pregunta no es una confirmación de tu participación, pues se que nada de lo que haga o diga te cambiará la idea de beybatallar mañana. Lo que a mi me preocupa es si estas bien.

–¿Podrás hacerlo en ese estado? –soy más claro y directo en mi siguiente pregunta.

–¿Mi estado? –Reiteras y me volteas a ver, me encuentro con tu mirada seria y eso es señal de que mi pregunta te ha molestado, pero no me importa, necesito saber si estas bien, por que definitivamente si te hubiera preguntado directamente "¿Estas bien?", solo me responderías que si, sin que sea del todo cierto, eres fuerte, pero a veces te exiges demasiado.

–Si –afirmo para hacerte saber que "eso" es lo que quiero que respondas.

–Deja de hacer eso –espetas y luego apartas el rostro y eso me desconcierta.

–¿He? ¿Qué deje de hacer qué?

–Eso que haces –explicas cerrando los ojos muy serio.

–¿De qué estas hablando? –me muevo al fin del lugar en el que he permanecido parado por largo rato y me aproximo a donde estas sentado.

–Que estas preocupado por mi –dices de la misma manera– deja de actuar así.

Ante un comentario tan tonto como ese, el Takao de hace tres años se habría enojado mucho y habría hecho un comentario irónico al respecto, lo cual te hubiera hecho enojar y salir de esta habitación… afortunadamente, ya no soy ese Takao. Si no te lo explico no lo entenderás.

–No estoy actuando, estoy preocupado –digo.

–Pues no tienes que estarlo –respondes.

–… /Vaya que eres el mismo terco de siempre/ ¡Si tengo!– alzo la voz –¡Quiero estarlo! Quiero saber si estas bien.

Me miras de nuevo, y yo no vacilo, quiero que te grabes esto en la cabeza Kai, –/me preocupo por ti, no me pidas que haga lo contrario, actuar como si no lo estuviera si debería molestarte/–. Sigues con tu mirada amatista sobre mi otro rato más hasta que finalmente la apartas… te has rendido.

/A veces es difícil saber quien de los dos es más terco, ¿tu o yo?/

–Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo –dices al fin.

–Dime la verdad –exijo llegando a donde estas y sentándome en el suelo a un lado de ti, te miro.

–…

–¿No, verdad? –cuestiono mirando la herida que tienes en el pecho.

–… –guardas silencio de nuevo y sostienes tu mirada amatista a otro lado, menos sobre mi.

–Lo sabía… aun no puedo creer que perdieras… de esa manera… –seguramente eso te va a molestar se me ha escapado…

–¿No lo crees? siempre pierdo contra ti.

Mas tu respuesta, me ha dejado atónito. No puede ser que aceptes tal cosa, sobre todo por el modo en que lo has dicho...

–Pero… Brooklyn es muy fuerte –dices con tono grave y fijando la vista a algún punto del Dojo.

Yo bajo la mía al suelo después de verte decir eso y…

–¿Es… más fuerte que yo…? –creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loco, no entiendo por que te he preguntado eso.

–Brooklyn es solo un obstáculo –es lo que dices, y extrañamente me siento más tranquilo después de escucharte expresar eso.

–Kinomiya…

Aparto mi rostro del suelo y observo que tienes una mirada muy seria pero no es dirigida a mí sino al frente.

–…mañana, voy a enfrentarme a Brooklyn –te escucho con mucha atención– y cuando haya subido a la plataforma… no quiero que nadie interfiera en mi batalla.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto.

–Voy a derrotar a Brooklyn a como de lugar.

–Pero tú…

–Hasta le final –me interrumpes y me miras– hasta que no haya terminado no bajaré a de allí.

Eso que acabas de decir me preocupa, tus silencios ante mis preguntas sobre tu estado me indicaron que no estas bien, eres demasiado honesto como para mentir tantas veces… y demasiado terco como para que cambies de opinión.

–Kai…

–Prométeme –vuelves a interrumpirme– que no vas a intervenir, pase lo que pase.

–¡Pero Kai! –protesto.

–Prométemelo… –bajas la vista– Kinomiya… si me respetas, lo cumplirás.

–Idiota… –Te respondo y bajo la vista apretando los ojos. Siento algo horrible, no sé que es, pero está dentro de mi y me provoca dolor en el pecho ¿Qué es… Kai? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esto mismo sentí cuando te fuiste a BEGA… Rei me lo hizo olvidar, pero ahora… ahora…

–¿Por qué lloras?

Reacciono repentinamente al oír tu pregunta.

/¿Llorar? ¿Quien? ¿Yo?.../ –alzo mi mano y toco mi rostro… es cierto, está mojado… siento frió en el rostro y al parpadear más lágrimas salen. Te enfoco, pareces confundido por mi llanto… yo tambien lo estoy…

–¿Por qué lloras? –repites.

–¡Por tu culpa! –contesto, me agacho y paso mi mano por mis mejillas tratando de secar las lágrimas– por todo lo que haces, te vas; regresas como si nada… y me pides que te haga esa promesa –conforme digo todo esto mis lágrimas aumentan… que tonto soy, soy un completo idiota por que al fin sé lo que significan estas lágrimas. Estoy llorando por ti Kai, por que al fin me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi y por que sé que tú no me ves igual… solo soy… un obstáculo, igual que Brooklyn para que seas el mejor; el muro de mis sentimientos se desbarata como lágrimas… y me deja ver esa realidad que negaba desde hace tiempo… ese maldito muro que no me dejaba reconocer mis propios sentimientos.

–Aquel día tambien lloraste…

Dices calmadamente, y yo hago todo lo posible por no mirarte, no sé lo que haré si te miro. Pero al parecer recuerdas lo que pasó hace tres años en el lago… supongo que ha eso te refieres… ¿o no?

–Kinomiya…

–¡Deja de llamarme así! –te reclamo…

–… estas muy raro –…pero tú solo finalizas.

–Yo no estoy raro –me defiendo y alzo la vista "sonriendo" –mejor hay que ir a dormir, si vas a tener esa batalla mañana, necesitas descansar.

–… –no dices nada y te pones de pie, mirándome con un poco de desconcierto, finalmente dejas de mirarme y caminas, te diriges a donde te he colocado un futón, te observo mientras lo haces, pero tu figura flaquea… me asusto ¡Caerás! No me doy cuenta de cómo, pero ahora estoy contra tu espalda, te estoy rodeando con mis brazos, siento el calor de tu cuerpo, siento la firmeza de tu tórax y el de tu abdomen… jamás pensé que fueses tan delgado, es la primera vez que te abrazo… y me doy cuenta de algo…

/¿A-abrazo?/

–Suéltame… –me dices con voz lánguida, suenas cansado, no pareces molesto… o es creo.

–No estas bien Kai ¿cómo pretendes batallar así?

–Kinomiya…

–¡No soy Kinomiya! ¡Soy Takao! –reclamo sin soltarte, incluso estrechándote más fuerte y hundiendo mi cara en tu espalda…

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que siento como colocas una de tus manos sobre la que he puesto sobre tu estómago… no intentas quitarme, siento una agradable sensación el tenerte abrazado y que sostengas mi mano y por alguna tonta razón, me siento correspondido…

–Voy a hacerlo… –sentencias y luego bajas la voz– te lo debo…

Lo último lo has dicho tan bajo que creo que tu intención era que no lo escuchara… y esta vez sonrió, recargando mi rostro en tu espalda… no se trata de una venganza, no has venido sólo por Brooklyn y una revancha. Estas es la manera en que te estas disculpando, es la forma en que nos dices a todos que te has reivindicado.

/Eres un tonto… sino me lo dices claramente no podré entenderlo/

Siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre que te quieres ahorrar palabras, terminas hablando de más. Aflojo mi abrazo y después te suelto.

–Te lo prometo –te digo sonriendo.

–… –te quedas en silencio un momento y después dices– No vuelvas a hacer eso– se que te refieres a el abra… er a que te acabo de sostener, y no me importa que te moleste.

–Lo haré siempre que sea necesario– te contradigo –siempre que caigas, te sostendré– Lo último lo digo más para mi mismo que para ti, aunque sin duda lo he dicho para que escuches.

–Hmn…

Sonrío al escuchar tu bufido y es que es el único que has lanzado durante nuestra "conversación". Después de eso nos vamos ha dormir… y yo aun medito mis sentimientos por ti.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Al día siguiente asistimos al beyestadio, trato de actuar normal ante todos, afortunadamente nadie me ha reclamado por otorgarte a ti el quito lugar. Apenas hemos llegado y te he presentado como el quinto elemento, mientras que el equipo contrario no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de ti en cuanto te ve, pues hasta hace dos días tu aun pertenecías a ellos, pero fuiste vencido, aun no sé si ellos te echaron o tu te fuiste… quizá nunca lo sepa. Mientras tanto el público te grita que eres un traidor y ese es un título que te has ganado a pulso, incluso yo lo llegué a pensar, aunque dices que no te importa lo que los demás opinen de ti, eres una persona orgullosa y el simple hecho de soportar todas esas humillaciones por nosotros me hace apreciarte más… y… el momento de cumplir esa promesa ha llegado.

Todos te dan ánimos y yo trato de mantenerme serio, no quiero que nada te indique que estoy preocupado, no quiero que lo mal interpretes, confío en ti, en tu fuerza, en tus habilidades, pero aun así estoy preocupado, por tu estado… por el torneo, si, debo admitir que por eso también, pero creo en ti y en tus palabras.

…

_---Voy a derrotar a Brooklyn a como de lugar---._

…

/Se que lo cumplirás Kai/

La batalla comienza y conforme avanza tu eres golpeado duramente por Zeus y por Brooklyn, pero cada vez que esto ocurre lo resistes, todos comienzan a agitarse al ver lo mal que lo estas pensando, incluso comienzan a pedirme que haga algo al respecto. Pero yo solo me controlo lo más que puedo y trato de tranquilizarlos a todos. Te hice esa promesa y ninguno de los demás lo sabe. Las cosas van de mal en peor. Rei, Max y Daichi incluso intentan ir a bajarte de allí… pero Kyo y Hiromi se los impiden y yo… casi estoy tentado a hacer lo mismo… me duele mucho verte en esas situación por que sé que estas resistiendo todo eso por una promesa… todo mi cuerpo tiembla porque quiero ayudarte y te prometí no hacerlo…

…

_---Hasta el final… hasta que no haya terminado, no bajaré de allí---._

…

–Kai… yo sé lo mucho que deseas ganar…–es lo que escapa de mis labios y todos parecen prestarme atención.

…

_---Voy a derrotar a Brooklyn a como de lugar---._

_---Voy a hacerlo… te lo debo---._

…

No sé que pasa, pero… de pronto pierdo la noción del tiempo, tratando de soporta del dolor que siento de verte así… y cuando abro los ojos, veo a Max y a Rei caminar decididamente a algún lugar, dicen que van a detener la batalla…

…

_---Kinomiya… si me respetas lo cumplirás…---._

…

/¡No! Tengo que detenerlos/ –Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me coloco enfrente de los dos impidiéndoles el paso. Los dos lucen desconcertados.

–¿Takao?– murmura Max.

–¿Qué haces? Sal de nuestro camino– me exige Rei, pero yo no me muevo.

–Kai ya ha tenido suficiente– Continua Max, parece molesto y lo entiendo, es un crimen que esta batalla continúe, pero… ¡Pero no puedo detenerla!

–¡No podemos permitir que esto continúe– dice Rei –Kai saldrá lastimado si sigue beybatallando así.

Lo sé, lo sé… pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿de que modo puedo hacer que me comprendan? Mis ojos me duelen por detener el llanto, mi vista se nubla ¡No puedo más!

–¿Qué pasa contigo Takao? –cuestiona Max.

–¡Di algo!– me grita Rei y me toma del cuello de la camisa…, pero de pronto veo el rostro de Rei sorprendido… y ahora sé el porque, pues ante tales acusaciones no he podido detener más el llanto…

–Yo tambien quiero ayudar a Kai– confieso –pero le prometí que no intervendría y sé que si yo estuviera en la misma posición el no dejaría de cumplir lo que me prometió… /Sé que sería así… tu tambien me respetas/… Y si detengo este encuentro ahora, nunca podré volver a mirarlo a los ojos –siento mi rostro frío por las lágrimas, me ha costado mucho lograr que confíes en mi y aun que me duela y no esté de acuerdo con esta beybatalla, cumpliré, voy a cumplirte mi promesa. –Por favor chicos– bajo la vista y Rei me suelta –No me pidan que rompa la promesa que le hice, no puedo hacerlo… no lo haré –insisto– es por Kai.

–Está bien… tómalo con calma –me dice Rei algo preocupado.

–Entiendo como te sientes Takao, esto es difícil de ver… pero debemos creer en Kai, el aun puedo ganar –es el comentario de Max.

Me volteo y te veo difícilmente de pie en la plataforma.

/No vas a perder Kai, yo sé que cumplirás tu palabra ¡vas a ganar!.../ –Kai… ¡KAIII! –grito lo más fuerte que puedo, quiero que sepas que sigo creyendo en ti… pase lo que pase siempre creeré en ti.

Hay una explosión y ante el humo Jazzman anuncia la conclusión de la batalla…

–Kai… /No… no puede ser…/.

Brooklyn incluso se comienza a retirar de la plataforma… pero, pero… ¡Dranzer sigue girando! Tu… ¡Estas de pie! La batalla sigue, ahora cada vez que Brooklyn te golpea con Zeus, no logra derribarte, sigues de pie… te veo más decidido que nunca… tu oponente se desespera pero, no puede contra ti, tu espíritu es inquebrantable… y al fin logras vencer, en un solo round pues has destrozado el Beyblade de Brooklyn sin posibilidad de que pueda seguir…

–Kai lo venció ¡excelente! –dice nuestro amigo de cabellos azabaches.

–¡El es realmente el mejor! –ese es Max.

–¡Kai es el mejor! –Dice con emoción Daichi.

–Si… fue un gran encuentro –Siempre supe que cumplirías tu promesa, me preocupé mucho casi creí que te perdía, pero ahora después de verte beybatallar con tanta entrega y con tanto valor, me doy cuenta que esta batalla fue 100 veces mejor de lo que me imaginé, no hay nadie que pueda hacer un regreso como tu lo has hecho hoy… ni siquiera yo. ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! Para mi siempre serás el mejor.

Tú bajas de la plataforma… Corremos hacía ti, estamos felices, estoy feliz de verte victorioso. Estas sonriéndonos, pero… algo pasa… pierdes el paso… estas por caer de nuevo, me apresuro y logro atraparte en mis brazos.

–Kai… ¡Kai/No hagas esto Kai, por favor ¡No!.../ ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kai! –me comienzo a desesperar, no me contestas.

–Kai, Amigo ¿estas bien? –pregunta Rei, también.

–Kai –ese es Max.

–Lo mejor será llamar al médico –siguiere Kyo.

–E-esperen…. –dices y te alzas soltándote de mí –Estoy bien.

–Pero… –no me siento tranquilo.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mi Takao –dices con una sonrisa y con un tono suave y gentil ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre! –solo preocúpate por ganar la siguiente beybatalla.

Eres increíble Kai, tu sonrisa y tus palabras me inyectan de ánimos como nunca.

–¡Bromeas! ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado? ¡En cuanto termine todo esto quiero tener otra beybatalla contra ti!

Vuelves a sonreírme, cierras los ojos y después te das vuelta.

–Te veré después…

Esa es la primera vez que te vas y te despides.

–¡Es en serio Kai –te grito muy animado– quiero verte en el beyestadio!

Solo alzas tu puño sin detener tu paso.

–Tomaré eso como un si –digo mientras te veo salir.

Lo has hecho muy bien Kai, si beybatalló mi siguiente batalla la mitad de bien que tu, todo saldrá bien…

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Estoy sorprendido por la forma tan superficial en que me comporté… me olvidé casi por completo de tu estado y actué como si nada, cuando sabía perfectamente que tu no estabas bien… me siento tan molesto conmigo mismo, te dije que siempre te sostendría… pero no lo hice… siento tantas ganas de llorar, pero no debo hacerlo, tengo que ser más fuerte sobre todo por que ahora no estas aquí para darme fuerza, ni apoyo…

…

_---Cumplí con mi parte, Takao… gané, ahora es tu turno---._

…

–Kai…

Sé que confías en mi; tu sonrisa me lo dijo, mientras no me rinda se que tu estarás conmigo, como lo has estado en estos tres años… frente a Yuriv en Rusia… frente a Zeo en el campeonato local, nunca lo dijiste directamente pero tu presencia me decía que creías que por lo menos algo interesante estaba por ocurrir, tu nunca pierdes el tiempo y si no hay nada que te interese simplemente te vas y punto… pero ahora es diferente, me ves como a un rival, me respetas, me conoces y sé que te enojarías mucho conmigo si me vieras así, pensando en dejarlo todo cuando hemos llegado hasta aquí. Es mucho peso Kai, pero te prometo que seguiré adelante y si después de todo esto podré ver de nuevo tu sonrisa… y escuchar tu voz llamarme por mi nombre, derrotaremos a Valkov y derribaremos a BEGA… gracias Kai, gracias por ser mi inspiración, pero siento decir que no eres el único pues Rei, Max, Daichi… y los demás beyluchadores tambien lo son, todos son muy buenos amigos para haberme seguido y apoyado en esta locura que inicié. A veces hago cosas muy locas y es increíble que ustedes formen parte de ellas conmigo. Rei con su paciencia, Max con su optimismo, Kyo con su apoyo técnico, Hiromi con su apoyo, y tú con tu presencia y confianza en mi… incluso mi hermano, aunque ahora esté en el bando contrario, todos me ha ayudado a ser quien soy ahora y no voy a fallarles… faltan dos batallas más…

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Después de derrotar a Garland, nos dirigimos al hospital, donde el señor Dickenson nos espera… Yuriy sigue en coma, pero yo tengo fe en que nos escucha, una vez más le confirmamos que derrotaremos a Valkov y recuperaremos a la BBA… y allí mismo todos los chicos me eligen a mi para enfrentar la ultima batalla y a pesar de la situación, me siento bien, al final los BEGABladers resultaron ser beyluchadores como nosotros… pues Valkov es una cosa aparte. Ming Ming, Moses (Crusher), Mystel y Garland, todos ellos son verdaderos beyluchadores, han sido honestos, merecen nuestro respeto…

Ya es de noche… mañana es la ultima batalla. Jamás llegué a creer que todo esto se resumiera a una beybatalla. Todo está en mis manos. Si pierdo todo acabará para la BBA… y Valkov dominará fácilmente sobre todos los beyluchadores del mundo ¡No puede ser! No lo puedo permitir les haría daño a muchas personas, mis amigos, mis seguidores; destruiría al señor Dickenson, incluso a Kai, especialmente a Yuriy… Esta es la beybatalla más importante de mi vida, y sé que cuento contigo Dragoon.

De pronto desde la oscuridad llegan dos beyblades, que destruyen el suelo justo a mis pies y pronto están por derribar la casa… todos salen corriendo y al voltear veo a los dueños de los beyblades, se trata de Moses y de Ming Ming… ¿Qué están haciendo? No lo entiendo… ¿Tratan de derrotarme antes del encuentro? Rick y Rai (Lee) me tratan de defender; pero son muy fuertes para ellos, no puedo permitir que esto continúe, ¿Cómo puede Valkov obligar a sus beyluchadores a hacerse daño? Por que esto solo los daña a ellos, ni Moses y Ming Ming querían hacerlo puedo percibirlo, tengo que terminar con esta cadena de odio y de agresión, si me defiendo solo habré caído en el juego… tengo que rendirme…

Extiendo mis manos y no me defiendo… entonces Moses retrocede… y llora por que se ha dado cuenta que esto lo supera y que todo lo que le dijo Valkov no importa esto no está bien, no podía esperar más de Moses la primera vez que lo enfrente descubrí esta parte en él. Garland aparece de pronto, se disculpa y me advierte que Brooklyn está entrenando ¿Me enfrentaré a un Brooklyn más fuerte que el que tu enfrentaste Kai? Tambien me advierte de Hitoshi… pero eso ya no importa.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno, es el día… y ha llegado el momento de la verdad, enfrentaré a quien venciste Kai… y no puedo considerar que esté a tu nivel sino logro derrotarlo.

–Este es el gran día chicos –les digo estando todavía tras bambalinas– y estoy listo para ganar /No voy a caer, no voy a decepcionar a mi equipo, no después de lo que tú tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta aquí… Kai/.

Pero… Brooklyn está muy extraño… se inicia la batalla, mando a Dragón con toda su fuerza y ataco, pero Brooklyn apenas y se inmuta, se ríe de mi y lanza un ataque, la plataforma se destruye debajo de mi… siento un fuerte golpe.

–¡Takao! –escucho los gritos de todos, están preocupados, pero… esto no acabará conmigo… no he tenido ni tendré una batalla más intensa como la que tuve contigo… si he soportado una batalla contra ti, entonces estoy seguro de que puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

–Necesitarás más que eso para acabar conmigo, ¡No permitiré que tú y Valkov destruyan algo que hace feliz a tantos niños! –Me levanto y me pongo firme, no quiero que se preocupen. Reanudo la batalla, pero Brooklyn me lanza contra la pared con tan solo una mirada, siento el impacto en mi espalda y caigo contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo… eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, siento como todo mi cuerpo me duele…

No… no puede ser… Brooklyn es muy poderoso ¿Acaso no podré derrotarlo? Kai… no sabía que te habías enfrentado a un beyluchador tan poderoso.

–Kai… –me levanto un poco del suelo con dificultad– siento tu espíritu aquí conmigo, se que te tengo de mi lado… siento tu fuerza en mis hombros… Kai.

Pero ante mi insistencia Brooklyn se sale de control, igual que contigo… No entiendo que pasa Brooklyn dices muchas cosas raras y confusas ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Brooklyn con alas negras? Esto es imposible, pero todo el beyestadio está flotando… ¡Que demonios! ¿Acaso quiere destruirlo todo…? No… no puedo permitir que lo haga, al menos no antes de que terminemos nuestra batalla, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Rei, Max, Hiromi, Daichi y Kyo me miran no tiene ni idea de lo que pienso hacer y Garland nos advierte que Brooklyn está perdido y que nada que hagamos podrá solucionarlo, pero esos comentarios no hacen más que ponerme furioso.

–No voy a rendirme, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi ¡No voy a dejar a Brooklyn en este lugar! si este es el único mundo en el que Brooklyn se siente a gusto es horrible ¿No les parece que es algo muy triste? Todos somos beyluchadores y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, nadie tiene que vivir en esta soledad ¡No es justo! ¡No es suficiente con ganar!

Y de pronto escucho una voz…

–Entonces así será…

Esa voz… me volteo y…

–¡Kai! –exclamo feliz, estas aquí, regresaste para estar conmigo… er, bueno creo que eso ha sonado un tanto extraño, pero como sea, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, viniste a apoyarme y eso es muy importante para mi. Permaneces de pie sobre el pico de una roca… siempre te gusta hacer entradas impresionantes.

–Hazlo Takao –continuas– solo sigue la senda en la que confías, no importa si pierdes o ganas, solo da lo mejor de ti.

Ahora estoy seguro de que podré vencer en esta beybatalla, si todas las personas que más quiero están aquí, tú principalmente. Y sé que Rei, Max, Hiromi, Kyoujyu y Daichi confían en mi, mientras que Garland y el resto de los BEGABladers no caben en su sorpresa… je, lo sé ¿No he dicho que a veces hago y digo cosas muy locas? Y si para terminar mi batalla contra Brooklyn tengo que ir por su mente a donde sea que se haya ido, ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!

Se reanuda la beybatalla Brooklyn está muy mal, su mente es un caos y no entiendo el por qué, ¿Podré ayudarlo? No importa lo que otros esperen de él, solo tiene que ser el mismo, y ofrecer todo de si, eso es lo que se necesita para ser un buen beyluchador. Sus golpes son muy fuertes, pero Max me ayuda con su escudo de agua… y Yuriy desde el hospital me ayuda con su ataque congelante.

–Oye Brooklyn, aquí todos somos buenos amigos sin importar en que equipo estemos ¿No quieres pertenecer a este gran grupo de amigos? –/Si te convencí a ti Kai ¿Por qué no iba a convencer a Brooklyn? Tú ha sido un reto y después de ti, nadie.

–¡Takao no te detengas, dale con todo lo que tienes! –son tus palabras de apoyo. Y yo no dudo, si tengo que darle confianza a Brooklyn para beybatallar, tengo que seguir confiando en mí y en todos ustedes. Lanzo la Revolution Storm y una gran luz nos cubre… después de eso…

Brooklyn se tranquiliza, creo que lo ha entendido, creo que hemos vuelto al mundo real. ¿Qué como lo sé? Je, pues el hecho de que ya no estemos flotando y que la ciudad luzca algo… bastante desaliñada, pero frente a mi todo lo que puedo ver es a Brooklyn Masefield con una sonrisa, disfrutando nuestra batalla sin más; lo he conseguido, No, ¡Lo hemos conseguido todos juntos! BEGA ya no existe, Valkov ha sido vencido…

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

–¡Takao lo lograste! –Exclama Rei en cuanto me acerco a ellos.

–¡Eres increíble Taka! –Son las palabras de Max.

–¡Siiii! –Es lo que grita Daichi mientras que comienza a saltar por todos lados terminando por caer sobre mí y tumbarme. No estoy precisamente en muy buenas condiciones, pero no me enojo, no tengo fuerzas para eso, además hay mucho que celebrar y mucho que recoger…

–Kinomiya.

Volteó y allí está Yuriy junto al señor Dickenson.

–Yuriy ¡Despertaste! Muchas gracias… –Me levanto con ayuda de Rei y de Max.

–No… muchas gracias a ti, Kinomiya –me sonríe.

Al ver la sonrisa de Yuriv, me ruborizo… creo que mi debilidad son los Rusos. Miro tras de Yuriv y te veo a ti, estas de pie, como siempre algo apartado de nosotros. Tienes puesta una gabardina negra y estás vendado por todos lados, incluso una de esas vendas te cubre un ojo.

–Kai… –murmuro y todos voltean hacia allí, veo como tú me respondes con una sonrisa. Y lo haz hecho de nuevo, me haz hecho preocupar, después desapareces y luego reapareces como si nada, eres un maldito Kai Hiwatari, pero… te quiero muchísimo, tanto que no me importa que lo seas. Veo como descruzas tus brazos sin dejar de sonreírme.

–Kai… ¡KAI! –No me importa lo que pienses de mí, me dejo ir hacia ti y te abrazo.

–¿Takao? –pareces sorprendido.

–¡Lo hicimos Kai! –Digo con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarte– Fuiste tú… –te suelto un poco y veo a los demás– y todos. Gracias a todos pude regresar a Brooklyn al mundo real. Todos sonríen, tu tambien me agradeces el atributo, lo sé.

–Lo hiciste… Takao.

Dices muy bajito, y me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado…

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Los siguientes días fueron de reposo y de recuperación. Tanto tu como yo después de Brooklyn no estábamos muy bien. Y mientras que nosotros nos recuperábamos la ciudad tambien lo hacía. La BBA resurgió de entre los escombros, como Dranzer y tú, de las cenizas, no por nada eres el poseedor de Dranzer, el cual es representante del dios Suzaku (El ave Fénix). Bueno, como decía la BBA resurgió, y todos los beyluchadores cooperamos en ello, hasta tú… ¿Y sobre nuestra relación? Pues sigue siendo la misma salvo que no has dejado de llamarme Takao y de que ahora sonríes más seguido, sobre todo a mi, ¿Y sobre mis sentimientos? Siguen siendo míos, no he reunido el valor suficiente para rebelártelos, temo que si lo hago esto que he logrado contigo termine y te alejes de mi, tal vez… y solo tal vez algún día pueda decírtelos… cuando seamos mayores.

La nueva BBA, que está justo bajo el puente junto al río abrió sus puertas hoy mismo, ha casi dos meses del torneo Justice-five. Rei, Max, tu y yo fuimos esa mañana a reabrirla junto con Dickenson, y bueno, justo ahora estoy jugando con unos pequeños, me encanta ganar, no lo niego, pero no trato de ganarles, sólo disfrutamos del juego, estoy en esto cuando de pronto desvió mi vista hacia la colina y te veo caminar cuesta arriba.

–¡Kai! –grito.

Tu detienes tu paso, volteas hacia donde estoy por algunos momentos y de nuevo te hechas a andar.

/¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?/

Llamo a Dragoon, me despido de los chicos y voy tras de ti. Espero que esto no signifique que de nuevo te vas sin decir nada, no puedes irte, no hasta que sepas lo que siento por ti. Corro y subo la colina, pero al llegar arriba no te veo por ningún lado, rebaso la cima y al bajar te veo recostado sobre el pasto tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos a unos cuantos pasos de la cima. Sonrío, después de todo creo que no irás a ningún lado. Me agacho y me recuesto junto a ti, se que puedo hacerlo.

El viento agita nuestro cabello, y nuestra ropa y el cielo brilla frente a nosotros de un magnifico color azul.

–Este lugar es genial –comento, te miro de soslayo y tu tambien miras el cielo, pero no dices nada solo extiendes tu mano aun lado y comienzas a acariciar el pasto con tus dedos, después veo como cortas uno de te lo llevas a los labios; sonrió, te gusta hacer eso siempre. Ninguno dice nada por un largo rato y no me importa, me encanta estar así contigo, tenerte a mi lado nunca fue tan agradable para ambos.

–¿En que piensas?

El silencio se ha visto interrumpido por tu pregunta.

–¿he? –es mi reacción ¿De nuevo intentas comenzar una plática? Parece que esto va a comenzar a repetirse cada dos meses.

–Has estado muy callado, eso no es normal en ti –dices mirándome con el rostro tranquilo.

–Pues… ya han pasado dos meses desde lo de Brooklyn –Atino a decir.

–Hmn.

–Sabes… –reanudo– mientras me enfrentaba a Brooklyn… tenía la sensación de que tú estabas conmigo, prestándome un poco de la fuerza y el valor con que tú lo enfrentaste… sabía que estabas cerca aun si no te hubiera visto.

–…

No dices nada, no sé que pensarás sobre lo que he dicho, desde lo sucedido en Justice-five nunca volvimos a hablar sobre ello y aun no sé por que. No tenía pensado decirte lo que acabo de decir… no estaba seguro de cómo lo interpretarías, pero al tiempo que el silencio crece entre los dos aquel agradable sentimiento de estar contigo comienza a tornarse en ansiedad, sigues sin decir nada creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…

–Kai-

–Cuando yo lo enfrenté… –me interrumpes– pensaba en ti.

Mis mejillas de tiñen de rojo levemente.

–Recordé nuestra batalla –Cortas abruptamente mirando fijamente hacia el cielo– varias veces sentí que no llegaría hasta el fin…

–Kai… –te llamo, de nuevo estas hablando raro, bueno… dices cosas que nunca me esperé escuchar de ti, igual que la noche en que hicimos la promesa.

–Pero escuché tu voz… "Siempre que caigas te sostendré".

–¡…!– es definitivo creo que estoy soñando, creo que ahora si, debo de estar muy grave, creí escucharte decir que recordaste mis palabras de esa noche.

Te levantas un poco y me volteas a ver… de nuevo sonríes. ¡Maldito seas Kai! No me sonrías así en este momento… debo estar más rojo que un jitomate, Dios ¿y ahora que hago? ¿Qué digo?

–Cuando perdí contra Brooklyn… me perdí –vuelves a hablar poniendo un rostro serio y mirando la lejanía– me hundí en la oscuridad… y no encontraba la salida… hasta que vi a Dranzer Metal System en la habitación de Yuriy… ustedes seguían confiando en mi a pesar de mi comportamiento –Estoy atónito, estás hablando de tus sentimientos… ¡c-conmigo! Sin perder detalle de lo que dices me incorporo quedando sentado a un lado de ti, mirándote con detenimiento –fue entonces que supe que les debía una… –sigues– Cuando enfrenté a Brooklyn de nuevo… y estaba por hundirme de nuevo, no caí, por que tú me sostuviste, como dijiste esa noche, eh igual como lo hiciste hace tres años en Rusia.

–Kai…

–No me había dado cuenta que tu siempre has estado allí Takao… y te lo agradezco.

–T-Tu… ¡Tu tambien siempre has estado allí cuando te he necesitado Kai! –Grito de pronto– Me apoyaste en Rusia contra Yuriy… y confiaste en mis palabras pese a que pudiste volver a usar a Black-Dranzer para ganar contra Sergei (Spencer)… ¡Me brindaste tu confianza a pesar de que yo a veces me comportaba como un tonto! Y fuiste tu quien me sostuvo de caer, antes de la final del torneo local hace dos años, contra Zeo…

Me miras sorprendido por todo lo que he dicho.

–Y en mi confiaste para derrotar a Brooklyn… –No puede ser estoy temblando, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo que he dicho quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mi– Kai… yo, yo… ¡Te quiero mucho! –Confieso cerrando los ojos… pero no oigo nada venir de ti hasta que…

–Lo sé.

Alzo la vista mirando tu gesto tranquilo con aquella imperceptible sonrisa.

–¿…? –Y me siento confundido /¿Qué has querido decir con ese "lo sé"?/ –N-No Kai… yo te quiero mucho más que a un… amigo –aclaro ruborizado.

Entonces veo que te acercas a mí apoyando una mano sobre el pasto, me ruborizo más, si es que es posible. Veo tus hermosos amatistas acercarse más a mi, no me aparto estoy casi como paralizado, siento tu respiración chocar contra la mía y entonces siento como rosas mis labios con los tuyos...

/K-Kai… ¡Me estas besando!/ No puedo creerlo. Siento como pones tu otra mano sobre mi mejilla, tus labios son tan suaves y cálidos, me brindan una tierna caricia…, sin fijarme alzo una mano y la paso tras tu cabeza, acariciando tus cabellos. Siento tu lengua delinear mis labios, no sé que hacer, me siento algo torpe, nunca antes me han besado, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar algo más cuando tu te apartas de mi, sin dejar de sostener mi rostro con tu mano, me sonríes… y yo sigo paralizado, lo que hiciste me ha dejado atónito, y el silencio se prolonga mientras tu solo me sonríes, ¿No estaré soñando? Si es un sueño no quiero despertar…

–¿Ahora entiendes? –Dices en un susurró, muy cerca de mi.

–Kai… yo… yo… –bajo el rostro y no puedo evitar que mis ojos derramen lágrimas. Me correspondes, ¡Me correspondes!

–Otra vez estas llorando.

Dices y me ruborizo, es un hecho tu eres el único que mejor conoce mis lágrimas.

–Por tu culpa –digo en defensa, pasando mi mano para tratar de parar el llanto.

–Hmn… siempre te hago llorar.

Reacciono sorprendido y te miro… pareces triste.

–¡No! –Reparo en lo dicho– Estoy llorando, pero es por que estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí, de saber que tambien me quieres– sonrío– y siempre que sea necesario lo haré, jamás quiero que olvides que te quiero y por ello me preocupo por ti.

Tus ojos tiemblan…

–Takao… –murmuras y soy yo el que se acerca a ti esta vez, pero entonces veo que tu tambien lo haces, entrecerramos nuestros ojos y unimos nuestros labios en un beso., esta vez los dos actuamos y respondemos. Y poco a poco siento como eres tú quien comienza a profundizar el acto, me abrazas acercando tu cuerpo más al mío y de un momento a otro vuelvo a sentir como tu lengua acaricia mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar y esta vez accedo sintiendo como tu lengua caliente explora mi boca… ¡Dios! Estoy en el cielo, el calor de mi cuerpo comienza a aumentar, y entonces percibo como tu lengua comienza a rozar con la mía… pero yo no respondo a la provocación… estoy extasiado eres casi un experto en esto… y lo creo más cuando siento como deslizas tu mano tras mi nuca enredas tus dedos en mis cabellos y me atraes más hacia ti para profundizar el beso; no puedo creer todavía que me estés besando así, eres tan intenso, siento todo mi cuerpo temblar de la emoción, te abrazo y acaricio tu espalda… mientras que acepto la invitación de tu lengua y ahora las dos luchan por el control… ¡Me fascinas! ¡Me encantas! Esto es más que un simple te quiero… ¡Te amo Kai! Y por la forma en que tu me besas sé que tu tambien a mi, estas sobre mi y no lo digo de modo literal, estas sobre mi, pues no sé en que momento hemos ido a parar sobre el pasto y para estas alturas tu lengua a dominado a la mía con tu calor y tu sabor, pero comienzas a aléjate de mi poco a poco hasta que finalizas con dos tiernos besos sobre mis labios…

–Takao… –tus ojos brillan, sé que en ese beso me has dicho lo que ahora no te atreves… y no puedo culparte… no eres bueno con las palabras.

–Lo sé –te ayudo acariciando tu mejilla– yo tambien te amo, Kai –y jalándote hacia el suelo te abrazo. Entonces me respondes el abrazo, estrechándome en tus brazos fuertemente, como si temieras que yo fuera a desaparecer, lo cual jamás ocurrirá Kai.

–Te gané. –Escucho que dices al cabo de unos minutos, me aparto y al ver tu sonrisa me desconcierto un poco, pues es esa sonrisa retadora que te conozco muy bien.

–¿A que te refieres?

Te acercas de nuevo a mí y me brindas otro pequeño beso.

–En el beso… –dices. Como siempre tratas de ahorrarte palabras, pero creo que ya entiendo, y no puedo evitar comenzar a reír, tu y yo nunca dejaremos de ser rivales aunque nos amemos y pues, es verdad no puedo contra eso, me has ganado, sin duda y te lo hago saber.

–Es cierto –digo sonriéndote y acariciando tu rostro– pero aun hay algo en lo que no puedes vencerme.

Sonríes cerrando los ojos y eso me indica que sabes a que me refiero.

–¿Aceptas el reto, Kai?

–Siempre estoy listo para eso… –te levantas y me muestras el Dranzer que Kyo reconstruyo hace poco.

–¡Entonces vamos! –tambien me levanto, preparamos nuestros lanzadores y comienza la batalla que dejamos pendiente después de que derrotaras a Brooklyn.

–¡¡¡Dragoon Revolution storm!!!

–¡¡¡Dranzer Gigs Fire!!!

No sé en que momento me enamoré de ti Kai, ni tu de mi, pero el beybatallar se volvió el único medio conocido por ambos para comunicarnos nuestros sentimientos, lo sé por que la intensidad con que Beybatallamos ahora es la misma con la que te amo y la misma con la que nos besamos hace un momento. No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte Kai.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPromisesOwarixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Se acabó!!!!!

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Mendigo Kai! v.v solo cuando está con Takao me cae bien._

XD XD XD Se que quedó bien raro, pero por favor no me maten T.T, lo hice especialmente para ustedes niñas, pues han de saber que tanto Yami como yo ya no nos tragamos a Kai fue un lío, me tardé por que no me creía la confesión de Kai, espero que esté por lo menos coherente.

_Yami Hisaki: Las echaremos mucho de menos niñas._

Ya que estoy aquí os agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindaste **Takaita** y a ti **Kaily** que me cumplieras mis caprichos con el ReixTaka y el YurixTaka, y siento mucho que ff . net vaya a perder a tan excelente escritoras T.T. Cuídence mucho, niñas y les pediré a Dios a los reyes y a todos por que en el próximo año aun las lea y si no, que les vaya muy bien y sean felices n.n.

_Yami Hisaki: Y si alguien más lee esto (Que lo dudo) no olviden dejarnos su opinión._

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos y …

**¡Mil gracias por leer, feliz 1° de enero y prospero año nuevo a todas y a todos !!!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki.

(Поздравления!!)

Felicidades!!


End file.
